


Hug

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook and Alice get a longer hug.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 5





	Hug

It had been so long since he'd really seen her. They'd been living together but he didn't know she was his daughter. The daughter he didn't know he was missing. He hated that there was any magic powerful enough to make him forget her. She meant everything to him. And he'd already lost her once. The first time he remebered her cries and he remebered his pain. It spiralled down quicly becoming a bit of a fool and nearly going back to drinking. But he needed to stay sharp for her. And then he lost her again. This time he didn't even remeber her. And was that worse? Losing someone but not knowing that you lost them? In any world, his daughter had been so alone for so long. And they hadn't hugged properly since she was ten. Sure they'd had that one hug but it had ended with himthrown across the field with this weird green glow hovering over his chest. And so so so much pain. He'd gladly go through it again if only to see her. But he couldn't die and leave her even more alone. . Could they hug? Could they really hug? After all of the time where so much as standing near her put him at a risk for dying through the pain worse than anything anyone that was lucky enough to never have had to endure it could even imagine. They could. He enguglfed his little girl, or really wasn't that little anymore, in a hug. Other people lingering by. He didn't care. They stood there for a while, enjoying the first embrace they'd had in so long. Seconds passed, and then minutes. Who knew how long the hug lasted. It was as if time had stopped and everyone in the background quickly faded away. It was the best hug he had had in his life. He didn't want to let go, scared he'd not be able to hug her again but the parted and they stood close together while the rest of the plans were made in order to prevent anyone from every being seperated again.


End file.
